Love In Duel Academy
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: will Zane and Jaden be together for Valentine's day? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh GX: Love In Duel Academy

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: something and early special fic for valentine's day.

"I can't believe we've been here for five months about!" Syrus exclaimed as he, Jaden, Chumley, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis and Zane were hanging outside the school talking. "I still can't believe it either. I mean, look at what happened so far," Jaden murmured as the others nodded, "so guys, who's your date for the big festival and dance?" Alexis asked as Jaden blinked.

"Festival and dance?" Syrus asked surprised, "yea. Every year on Valentine's day, we throw a huge festival and dance in Obelisk Blue girls dorm and everyone's invited," Alexis said with a smile. "Oh yea, I remember. Didn't you went with Zane last year?" Chazz asked as he stared at Zane unhappily, "I don't think I'm going this year," Zane said suddenly.

"What? Why not?" Alexis asked, "I'm guessing that he couldn't get a date. Neither could you, huh slacker?" Chazz asked as he stared at Jaden. "Well, I wasn't really planning on going anyway, right Syrus?" He asked as Syrus looked down, "actually Jaden, me and Syrus both got dates for the dance and festival," Chumley began.

"What?" Jaden asked shocked, "yea. These two cute girls from Ra yellow asked us to go with them," Syrus said with a smile. "Well, I guess they were really desperate," Jaden said, "what is that suppose to mean?" Syrus and Chumley asked angrily. Jaden laughed nervously, "Alexis, I don't mind to go with you if you don't have a date yet," Chazz said with a blush.

"Sorry Chazz, but Bastion already asked me while you were preoccupied staring down Zane angrily," Alexis replied as Chazz gasped. "It's a shame that your brother couldn't go Alexis," Jaden said slowly, "I know. But he needs his rest in the hospital after what he've been through," Alexis replied.

Jaden smiled as he looked at Zane, "I guess we are the only ones that doesn't have dates, huh Zane?" He asked as Zane didn't answer him. Syrus yawned as he stretched, "we should go back to the dorm. It's getting really late isn't it? Besides, Valentine's only two days away," he said as Chumley nodded.

The trio left the older kids as they went back to Slither Red. "Shouldn't you be going also Chazz?" Alexis asked with a smirk, "it wasn't my idea to be in Slither Red Alexis! I should be in Obelisk Blue!" Chazz cried angrily. "About Jaden," Zane began as Alexis, Chazz and Bastion looked at him.

"I want to ask him to the festival and dance but I'm afraid that we might be the only gay couple there. I'm not even sure if his gay or not," Zane said worriedly, "your gay, Zane?" Chazz asked surprised as Alexis sighed. "Don't tell me you didn't notice everytime he looks at Jaden dueling, Chazz!" She scolded as Chazz laughed nervously.

"Want me to ask you how he feels about you Zane? I can give you the information if you give me permission to go inside your dorm room tomorrow," Bastion said with a smile. Zane smiled at him, "you really want to go inside Obelisk Blue huh?" He asked as Bastion blushed embarrassed.

"I wanted to see how it looks if I had to agree to go when I defeated Chazz," Bastion explained as Chazz growled. "Come on guys, let's go to bed. In my case, we have a test tomorrow in Dr. Crowler's class, don't we?" Alexis asked as Bastion groaned, "thanks for reminding me Alexis. I almost forgot to study now," he said as Alexis laughed.

(The Next Day)

"That test was easy!" Jaden said smiling as Syrus and Chumley groaned, "for you perhaps. We don't even know half the cards the test gave us," Syrus murmured as Jaden smirked. "You should have done it like me Sy. Dueling since I was practically a baby!" He said, "very funny Jaden. We probably has the low test scores in the whole entire school!" Syrus replied.

"Jaden! Wait up!" Bastion's voice cried as the trio looked and saw Bastion running towards them, "hey man. What's up? Is something wrong?" Jaden asked as Bastion shook his head. "I was wondering if you feel something about Zane," Bastion began as Jaden blnked, "what? I mean Zane's cool and all, but what are you talking about?"

Bastion sighed as he dragged Jaden by himself so he could talk to him, "have you notice the way Zane looks everytime you duel?" He asked as Jaden frowned. "Yea, especially when I was dueling him for the first time, he seemed awkward and uneasy," he replied as Bastion nodded.

"But what's going on Bastion?" Jaden asked as Bastion smiled, "his in love with you. He wants to go to the festival and dance with you but is too afraid of being rejected," he explained. Jaden gasped at the news, "he really loves me?" He asked still quite shocked as Bastion nodded.

"He told us last night right after you left. Jaden, you have to do something by tomorrow," Bastion said as Jaden nodded and sighed, "do you know where he is?" He asked. "He should be in Obelisk Blue resting in his room," Bastion replied as Jaden looked at him, "how am I suppose to ask him to see me then?"

Bastion smiled, "I got permission from him to enter his room. What is it that you want me to say to give to him?" He asked as Jaden smiled. "Meet me at the dueling platform. He knows that I'm not challenging him into a duel and in an hour," he replied as Bastion nodded, "oh and Bastion?"

Bastion looked at him before going, "make sure that nobody see's you. Not even Syrus," Jaden said as Bastion smiled and left. Jaden sighed as he looked up at the sky, "I hope you come Zane."

(At Obelisk Blue)

"So, I suppose to meet him in the dueling arena in an hour?" Zane asked as he didn't looked at Bastion as he was staring outside the dorm, "yea. That's all he gave me Zane," Bastion replied as Zane sighed. "Very well, I'll meet him there. Thanks Bastion," Zane said as Bastion smiled, "oh and Zane? Watch out if your being followed, I don't think Jaden wants anyone seeing you two together yet."

Zane smiled, "very well," he replied as Bastion nodded and he left Zane by himself.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Bastion: is that all?

me: of course not!

Zane: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jaden: review and update!


	2. The Festival

Chapter 2- The Festival

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Jaden stood nervously on the dueling arena as he waited for Zane, he never felt this nervous before and never around a guy nor girl before. "Jaden?" A voice asked as Jaden looked and saw Zane standing before him, "I didn't notice you coming in," he replied as Zane smiled at him.

"You were so concentrated on whatever you were thinking about. Is something wrong?" Zane asked as Jaden glared at him, "don't you have to say something to me?" He asked. Zane sighed as he stared at his eyes, "Jaden, would you be my date for the fesitval tomorrow?" He asked as Jaden looked at him.

Just then they heard a small squeak behind some chairs as they knew someone was listening to them, Jaden smiled as he know who it was. Zane smiled as he knew who it was also, "so Jaden, how about it?" He asked as Jaden looked at him. "I would love to Zane Trusdale," he said blushing as Zane's eyes were sparkling with happiness as he went towards him and hugged him.

"All right! You did it Jaden!" A voice cried as Jaden snickered, "Syrus! You just blew our cover!" Another voice scolded. "I couldn't help it!" Syrus replied laughing nervously as the other sighed, "at least you two are now together," Alexis's voice said as Zane nodded. "Thank you Jaden Yuki," he said quietly as Jaden looked at him surprised.

(At The Festival)

"Amazing. This is what Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm looks like," Chumley murmured as he, Syrus and two other girls from Ra Yellow just came inside the main area. "Hey you two! Over here!" Alexis called as the two looked and saw Alexis with Bastian chatting away with friends, "hey. Had Jaden and Zane arrived yet?"

Alexis shook her head, "not yet. Chazz hadn't arrived yet either," she replied. "I bet Chazz didn't came since he couldn't get a date," Syrus said as Chumley smirked, "care to rephrase that Sy?" A voice asked as Syrus gasped. The group looked and saw Chazz with Alexis's friend Junko.

"Junko?" Alexis asked shocked as Junko smiled, "that was a shock when Chazz said yes. I'm so jealous of you Junko!" Alexis's other friend Momoe said unhappily. "Where's your date?" Junko asked blinking, "probably somewhere doing dumb stuff like Jaden would probably do," Momoe replied as Junko and Chazz laughed.

"You two aren't talking about me behind your backs, are you?" A familiar voice asked as Momoe stood frozen in her spot, "Jaden! Zane! Glad that you two could make it!" Alexis said with a smile. "I'm kidding Momoe, I hope it's not bad stuff your speaking off," Jaden said as Momoe shook her head quickly, "you know what? I think I hear my boyfriend calling me, see yea guys!" She said as she ran off.

Alexis shook her head with a smile, "I see that you two are holding hands. Does that mean you two are now together?" She asked as Jaden blushed not knowing how to answer it. "Well, since nobody had approached us and are too afraid to ask, I'm guessing that we are officially a couple. Isn't that right Jaden?"

Jaden nodded slowly as Zane suddenly pulled him towards him as he looked down on his blushing face, "you don't have to be afraid Jaden. It's Valentine's day after all. You should be happy to be with me, after all, this is your first time and first kiss that you will ever gotten from a guy, isn't that right?"

Jaden blinked in confused as Zane suddenly kissed him on the neck, Jaden gasped in surprised as Zane took that opportunity to kiss him on the mouth that gave him the answers to Zane's feelings for him. "That's so sweet!" Junko murmured as Chazz was beginniing to turn green from the sight, even though he approved of it, he didn't like seeing gay people around him and neither does the other students.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Zane said blushing lightly as he stared straight in Jaden's eyes, Jaden blushed embarrassed. "Happy Valentine's Day and I love you," Jaden said quietly that Zane blinked unsure what he said, he smiled knowing what he might said as the two hugged one another in front of there peers knowing that nobody would stop there love for another.

End!

me: was it good?

Zane: thank you for the two reviews!

Chazz: why'd you put Junko's and Momoe's japanese names?

me: I don't know there english names, that's why...

Jaden: we'll be onto the next story soon

Alexis: review and update!


End file.
